Pirates of the Caribbean  Agua de Vida
by Pirata.Acquamarina
Summary: PostAWE.Elizabeth is longing for adventure, and Jack Sparrow happens to have one. But what effect will this adventure have on Will Turner? Will it lift the curse on him, or make it even worse? Rated T for safety. Willabeth WE
1. Jack Sparrow in Port Royal

**Author's Note: Just like I promised, here's a POTC fic, right after my exams have ended. Updates might be irregular though, because I've got lessons after my exams, everyday! Growl **

His ship sailed towards the setting sun, awash with golden rays. A flash of green, then it was gone. Not to return for another ten years. She was not to touch him, to see him, to hear him. She wouldn't have any news of him. Ten years.

She let her tears come then, great rivers of it, running down her cheeks. She cried then, cried for him, all the laughter they had shared, their time together, their love for each other… And yet, he had to leave. Bound to the Dutchman the moment Jack helped him stab Davy Jones's heart, he had to ferry the dead to the afterlife. That was his duty. And yet…he would be away from her. She who love him, truly.

It wasn't fair, she cried. It wasn't! Why must it be this way? Why can't she and Will settle down together and start a little family of their own? Was it wrong of her to wish that?

She collapsed on the beach, sobbing.

"Why?" she screamed to the heavens.

"WHY?!"

She left the beach the next morning, rowing a little dinghy. Her belongings were packed neatly into a small box, and an odd metal chest sat in a safe corner of the boat, emitting a rhythmic thumping. She gazed sadly at it.

She was picked up by a merchant vessel in the afternoon. The older sailors immediately started muttering about how having a woman on board was bad luck, but the Captain would have none of it. He every kindly gave her the First Mate's quarters, said person preferring to sleep on the deck anyway. A foolish young man, full of lust, tried to take advantage of her, but after he ended up groaning and wincing on the deck, no one dared to anger the seemingly defenseless woman.

The vessel dropped her off at Port Royal. The little town that had been her home was no longer her home; not without her father and James Norrington and Will there. A wave of anger swept over her, anger directed at Cutler Beckett and his blasted East India Trading Company.

She strode through the busy streets, ignored by all except a peddler who tried to sell her the 'genuine' key to the Dead Man's Chest. Amusedly shaking her head, she walked up to the gates of a grand mansion.

The gate was bolted shut, but with a few quick slashes from her blade, it lay broken in the grass. She pushed the gates open and stepped in, cautiously looking around.

Silence.

The place was deserted, a quick check of the grounds and house told her that. There was a fine film of dust on the furniture, and the kitchen, which was usually bustling with activity, was silent.

She packed some of her more comfortable clothes into a bag and retrieved all her cash in a purse in a drawer. Tucking a sapphire necklace of her mother's into her shirt, she stepped out of the house to look for a lawyer.

For the house was no longer her home. There was no point keeping it.

The transaction was made. The Swann mansion was no longer her home, she thought, as she made her way to town, in search of an inn.

A pub by the name of 'The Devious Kraken' caught her eye. While it was certainly more respectable than the pubs in Tortuga, it was a drop in standard compared to the inns of Port Royal. There was laughter issuing from it, and a man was being thrown out of the pub by the bartender. Shrugging, she headed towards it. She needed a place to relax.

She met someone entirely unexpected.

"Jack Sparrow?" she said, staring at the bizarre man slumped at a table, a red bandana tied around a mess of dreadlocks and apparently drunk. He was missing his mouth as he tried to drink from the bottle, full of what she was sure was a very familiar alcoholic beverage.

"Captain," he corrected automatically, looking up blearily, "It's Capta- Elizabeth?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, setting her bags and boxes down on the floor, a certain metal chest cleverly concealed inside one.

"Lookin' for you, lass," he took a swig from his bottle as he spoke, "Hmm… good rum."

He seemed to have forgotten a certain memorable incident on an island, which involved him flapping his arms like a chicken.

She growled. Snatching his rum bottle, she hurled it straight out of the window, ignoring the crash and the curses that came with it. Jack stared at her with horrified eyes.

"Why is the rum gone?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm certain you remember all the reasons I listed," she said tartly, "So, why were you looking for me?"

He scowled at her.

"I had been wonderin' if you'll go with me on an adventure."

"Where to?"

"To the Aqua de Viva."

She paused in the act of opening her bag to get some cash out, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the pirate currently perched opposite her, who was trying to steal a bottle of rum from a neighboring table.

"And why are you approaching me for a partner? I hardly believe you will be so generous as to give me the prize for nothing."

"Because, one, I know you'll be wanting to stay young for your whelp. Two, you and your dearly beloved immortal husband have me to thank for saving his life, thereby rescuing you from a pit of misery. Three, I be needing a ship. Savvy?" he quirked his eyebrows at her.

She smirked at him.

"Why, _Captain_, whatever happened to that fine ship of yours? The one that is fastest in the entire Caribbean? The one with black sails?"

He growled.

"That apple-obsessed, mangy scrap of rotting sardines, Barbossa," he spat the name out with venom, "made off with my ship. I intend to get it back, along with getting to said Latin-named place," he paused, "Savvy?"

She was fighting an internal battle. She couldn't deny that she wasn't longing for a bit of adventure, and this seemed to be perfect. And she did owe Jack one. But the thing was, Jack wasn't the best partner. How many times had he lied to them and betrayed them?

She sighed and looked wearily at him.

"I know I'll definitely regret this, but fine, I'll come, signing on as," she glanced at Jack, anticipating his reaction," The Captain."

"Nonononono… I'm Captain Jack!" he protested.

"And I'm the one paying for the ship?" she reminded him sweetly.

She enjoyed watching Jack twitch as his mind battled with his pride. Finally, he nodded, scowling slightly.

"Agreed, Captain Turner."

She smiled, satisfied.

"But I get to be Co-Captain!" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, mentally noticing that her eyes were certainly doing a lot of rolling in their sockets tonight.

"Agreed, Co-Captain Sparrow."


	2. Two Hornpipes in Tortuga

A/N: So sorry for the long update! The holidays have started, but we are studying as though we have exams everyday! No thanks to my very-important-exams coming up next year

And following a review from a reader, I have changed the name of this story to Pirates of Caribbean Agua De Vida.

Enjoy this with music from the POTC soundtrack. That's what I'm doing as I write

"We shall name this ship The Black Pearl II," Jack declared as he and Elizabeth strode down the gangplank, gesturing to the ship Elizabeth had bought in Port Royal. Sleek and fast, she was glad she had made a good deal. At Jack's words, however, she frowned.

"How unoriginal."

"Pirates are unoriginal. I sailed with a geezer once, lost two arms and part of his eye," he said, "Name was Larry."

"Anyway, the ship shall be named the Midnight Voyage," Elizabeth said, "It's grand and artistic, yet mysterious at the same time."

"Whatever you say, love," he said as he walked down the crowded streets of Tortuga, Elizabeth hurrying in his wake.

XXXXX

Tortuga had not changed one bit. The place was as unkempt as ever, its residents even more so. Drunken men were trying to pour several mugs of rum into their mouths (and most missing the target), wenches bouncing around, flirting with the men (and disappearing with them into dark alleys), and in what seemed to be the same pub she had seen Norrington in last time, a brawl seemed to have started, as she dodged a chair and a man as they were thrown out of the pub.

"Jack," she said, as he snatched a half-full bottle of rum from a drunk, "You said we are here to look for a crew. Where will we start?"

"With the help of someone," he gestured towards the pub, "That you ought to know."

And without another word, he pulled her in.

It was like being in a battlefield, except that everyone was your enemy. Elizabeth found herself ducking every five seconds as bottles, bread and even a man was hurled at her, trying to follow the tails of Jack's red bandana as he squeezed his way towards the back of the pub.

She pushed her way past a man who had more fat in his body than what was healthy, and followed Jack to the back, which was relatively quiet. Jack was holding a empty bucket, whose contents had been previously emptied over the man slumped in the chair beside him, spluttering as he shook water out of his eyes, who was-

"Gibbs," she said in shock, as Joshamee Gibbs, his beard and hair resembling a nest which birds might live in, reached for his gun. On hearing his name spoken, however, he stopped and squinted at her. His jaw dropped.

"Miss Elizabeth? But-but how…Jack?"

His jaw, if possible, dropped even lower as he stared at Jack, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Captain Jack, although that title is naught now, seeing as you lost the thing that made me Captain…" Gibbs had the decency to look ashamed, "What say you to a voyage?"

"Aye," Gibbs muttered, "Although I don't think I want to know where we be going… Something I've learnt from you. But going on a voyage is better than squatting in this dung hole for the rest of me life."

"Good. I shall need you to find me a crew that has the courage and fortitude to stay true to me in the face of danger and almost certain death, and who are able to man a ship. Something that can help me get to the Agua De Vida."

Gibbs jaw unhinged itself again, but he snapped it shut, muttering, "Ah, shoulda known that'll be where you want to go. Alright, I'll find you a crew. There is definitely more people as crazy as you here."

"Perfect."

XXXXX

"We'll be leavin' early tomorrow," Jack said as he and Elizabeth strode towards the Midnight Voyage," Want to start on the trip early as we can, so-"

"JACK SPARROW!!!"

"Captain," he corrected automatically, turning around," It's- Anamaria?"

Slap.

"I didn't deserve that," he muttered as he straightened up, rubbing his cheek dolefully as he came face to face with a very angry Anamaria.

"You owe me a boat!" she screeched.

Jack winced. "I did get you one!"

"It sank!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Oh?! Then I suppose it's not your fault the boat had as many holes as the Black Pearl's sails?!"

"Darling," Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth, "That's not my-"

Slap.

"Ow!" he roared, "Stop slapping me, bloody woman!" He made an about turn, in a bid to get away from her and her hard hands.

No such luck.

"Scarlet! Giselle!" he smiled nervously, "How have you two been?"

"WHO WAS SHE?!" they screamed (Elizabeth stuffed her fingers into her ears). And… Slap. Slap.

"Maybe I did deserve that," he said ruefully, turning back to see a fuming Anamaria.

"What about my replacement?"

"Darling-"Her eyes flashed,"Anamaria, then… me and Mrs. Turner here," he gestured to Elizabeth," Are going on a voyage again. And if you'll be so kind as to come with us, I'll get you another boat, soon as we finish. Savvy?"

She contemplated this.

"Agreed," she said finally, "But anymore tricks, Sparrow…"

Muttering darkly, she set off into the night. Jack called after her," We're sailing off tomorrow early! In the Midnight Voyage!"

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was shaking was shaking with stifled laughter. The infamous Jack Sparrow, who insulted Sao Feng and killed Barbossa (who came back to life, but that doesn't matter), was slapped by three women! At the sight of Jack raising an eyebrow at her, she couldn't stand it anymore, and burst out laughing.

He frowned at her.

"What's so funny?"

A/N: End of another chapter! Like it? Hate it? Just drop me a review

Oh, and I recalled that quote about 'staying true in the face of blahblahblah' entirely from memory. Not bad eh:)


End file.
